Generally, IC cards or packs, such as memory cards, are data input devices which are electrically connected to an electronic apparatus or storage device, such as a word processor, personal computer or other electronic apparatus. The data stored in the IC card is transferred to the electronic apparatus. Such cards are portable instruments which are readily inserted and extracted from a connector which is used for removably coupling the card to a printed circuit board, for instance.
An IC card typically comprises a generally rectangular frame which includes an opening in either a top surface or a bottom surface thereof or, in some constructions, in both surfaces. The opening receives a circuit board, and a panel or cover closes the opening and encloses the circuit board within the frame. In other IC cards, a separate frame is not used, and the circuit board simply is sandwiched between a pair of cover panels. In either configuration, the assembly is typically and most commonly held together by an adhesive material.
The circuit board of the IC card conventionally includes a generally planar substrate with at least one electrical component mounted thereon. The electrical component(s) may include semi-conductor devices, integrated circuits, batteries or the like.
One of the problems in manufacturing IC cards as described above is that the extensive use of adhesives does not lend itself to efficient automation or robotic processing. The adhesives are difficult to apply and are, generally, very messy in use.
Another, somewhat unrelated problem involves the build-up of electrical charges in the IC card. Specifically, charges are generated in the IC card during handling since the card generally is a portable instrument often carried on a human body. When a card bearing charges is inserted into an electronic apparatus or the connector thereof, the charges flow to the electronic apparatus through the connecting terminals of the connector. The charges can result in damage to or ultimate failure of the integrated circuits or other circuit elements on the card as well as the electronic apparatus itself.
Consequently, structures have been embodied in IC cards and/or their mating connectors for removing static electrical charges stored in the cards. The card typically is grounded to the electronic apparatus. To facilitate grounding and to provide effective static protection, IC cards have been equipped with extraneous internal grounding components which typically are soldered to the circuit board of the card, assembled within the card and coupled to a conductive cover panel which, in turn, is grounded to the electrical apparatus. These procedures involve secondary operations (i.e. in addition to assembling the card components themselves) and significantly increases the costs of manufacturing the cards.
The present invention is directed to solving the above somewhat unrelated problems by providing a singular conductive grounding clip which performs a dual function of holding the IC card components in assembled condition without the use of adhesives and also serves as a grounding means for the IC card.